hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Hawaii Five-0
Hawaii Five-0 is an American action police procedural television series that premiered on Monday, September 20, 2010, on CBS. The series is a re-imagining of the original series, which aired on CBS from 1968 to 1980. Like the original series, the show follows an elite state police task force set up to fight major crimes in the state of Hawaii. The series is produced by K/O Paper Products and 101st Street Television, initially in association with CBS Productions, then CBS Television Studios since season three. The show has had three crossovers with other crime shows and has received praise for its modern take on the original series. Hawaii Five-0 debuted on CBS, the same network that aired the original series. Summary The series covers the actions of a small, specialized DPS task force in Hawaii, headed by Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, USNR. The task force answers only to the Governor of the state of Hawaii and is given full immunity and means. The task force has no restrictions and is always backed by the Governor. The team is able to investigate crimes ranging from terrorism to kidnapping as well as murder and robberies. McGarrett chooses Honolulu PD Detective-Sergeant Danny "Danno" Williams as his partner and unofficial second in command of the team. He fills out the team by selecting HPD lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, his father's protégé, and Chin's cousin, Kono Kalakaua, a rookie HPD officer. DHS Special Agent Lori Weston is also assigned to the team later on, although she is later forced to return to the DHS by the governor. They are assisted by Dr. Max Bergman, a medical examiner for the County of Honolulu, and Jerry Ortega, Chin's high school classmate and a conspiracy theorist. Steve later adds Lou Grover, a HPD SWAT commander, and for a brief time, Catherine Rollins, Steve's girlfriend and a former USNR lieutenant. Following Max, Chin, and Kono's departures, McGarrett fills in their spots by hiring high-achieving HPD academy washout Tani Rey and Junior Reigns, a former Navy SEAL-turned-Police Candidate. The team is now assisted by medical examiner Dr. Noelani Cunha, confidential informants Kamekona Tupuola and Kono's husband Adam Noshimuri (but later hired as Investigator 5-0 Task Force), and HPD liaison Sergeant Duke Lukela. Cast Main Cast Current * Alex O'Loughlin as Commander Steve McGarrett * Scott Caan as Detective Danny Williams * Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri (Season 8–present, recurring: Season 2–7) * Meaghan Rath as Tani Rey (Season 8–present) * Beulah Koale as Junior Reigns (Season 8–present) * Katrina Law as Quinn Liu (Season 10–present) * Chi McBride as Lou Grover (Season 4–present) * Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola (Season 8–present, recurring: Season 1–7) * Dennis Chun as Sergeant Duke Lukela (Season 8–present, recurring: Season 1–7) * Kimee Balmilero as Noelani Cunha (Season 8–present, recurring: Season 7) Former * Daniel Dae Kim as Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly (Season 1–7) * Grace Park as Officer Kono Kalakaua (Season 1–7) * Michelle Borth as Catherine Rollins (Season 3–4, recurring: Season 1–2, guest: Season 5–9) * Masi Oka as Max Bergman (Season 2–7, recurring: Season 1) * Jorge Garcia as Jerry Ortega (Season 5–10, recurring: Season 4) Recurring Cast * Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat (Season 1–5, 9) * James Marsters as Victor Hesse (Season 1, 2–5) * Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams (Season 1–7, 9) * Zach Sulzbach as Charlie Williams (Season 5–present) * Claire van der Boom as Rachel Hollander (formerly Edwards) (Season 1–2, 5, 8–9) * Will Yun Lee as Sang Min (Season 1–7) * Brian Yang as Dr. Charles Fong (Season 1–5) * Shawn Mokuahi Garnett as Flippa Tupuola (Season 1–present) * Shawn Anthony Thomsen as Pua Kai (Season 4–present) * Lauren German as Lori Weston (Season 2) * Terry O'Quinn as Joe White (Season 2–5, 8–9) * Christopher Sean as Gabriel Waincroft (season 4–6) * Mark Deklin as Stan Edwards (Season 1) * Larisa Oleynik as Jenna Kaye (Season 1–2, 5) * Autumn Reeser as Gabrielle Asano (Season 2–4) * Daniel Henney as Michael Noshimuri (Season 3) * Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo (Season 3, 6–present) * Jean Smart as Governor Pat Jameson (Season 1) * Larry Manetti as Nicky "The Kid" Demarco * Kelly Hu as Laura Hills (Season 1) * Richard T Jones as Governor Samuel Denning (Season 2–5) * Rosalind Chao as Governor Keiko Mahoe (Season 7, 9) * Michael Imperioli as Odell Martin (Season 5, 8) * Julie Benz as Abby Dunn (Season 6–7) * Tom Sizemore as Captain Vince Fryer (Season 2) * Reiko Aylesworth as Dr. Malia Waincroft (Season 2–3, 4) * Sarah Carter as Lynn Downey (Season 6–7) * Lili Simmons as Melissa Armstrong (Season 5–7) * Paige Hurd as Samantha Grover (Season 4–present) * Chosen Jacobs as William Grover (Season 6–present) * Elisabeth Röhm as Madison Gray (Season 7) * Mirrah Foulkes as Ellie Clayton (Season 5) * Michelle Krusiec as Michelle Shioma (Season 6–8) * Christine Ko as Jessie Nomura (Season 8) * Vincent Pastore as Vito Russo (Season 8) * Rochelle Aytes as Agent Greer (Season 9) * Rob Morrow as Wes Cullen (Season 10) Episode Production History The idea to bring Hawaii Five-O back to television had been under consideration well before the 2010 version was announced. The first attempt was a one-hour pilot for a new series that was made in 1996 but never aired, although a few clips were found years later and are available online. Produced and written by Stephen J. Cannell, it was intended to star Gary Busey and Russell Wong as the new Five-0 team. Original cast member James MacArthur briefly returned as Dan Williams, this time as governor of Hawaii, with cameos made by other former Five-O regulars. Another attempt was made to turn the project into a film by Warner Bros. but that also was scrapped. On August 12, 2008, CBS announced that it would bring Hawaii Five-O back to the network schedule for the 2009–10 television season. The new version would be an updated present-day sequel, this time centering on Steve McGarrett, who succeeds his late father Steve (Jack Lord's character in the original series) as the head of the unit. Edward Allen Bernero, executive producer and showrunner of Criminal Minds, was to helm the new take, which he described as "Hawaii Five-O, version 2.0". It was also to incorporate most of the iconic elements from the original, including the "Book 'em, Danno" catchphrase, into the remake. Bernero, who was a fan of the original, and had a ring tone of the series' theme song on his cell phone, had always wanted to bring the series back to TV. This version did not go beyond the script stage. In October 2009, it was announced that Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci had signed on to script a pilot episode, and that Peter M. Lenkov would serve as the series showrunner. Kurtzman and Orci decided to reboot the original concept similar to their work on the 2009 Star Trek film, rather than a sequel to the original series. Production on the pilot was shot in and around Honolulu from February to April 2010. On May 17, 2010, the Hawaii Five-O remake was picked up by CBS, which scheduled it for Monday nights in the 10–11 p.m. time slot. The news was good for the state of Hawaii, which hopes that the remake will pump new life into the economy. Production of the remainder of the first season started in June 2010. On June 24, 2010, the producers announced that it will use the warehouse at the former Honolulu Advertiser building as the official soundstage studio for the series starting in July 2010. Exteriors representing Five-0 headquarters in the series are located at the Judiciary History Center of the Supreme Court Building in Honolulu, directly across the street from Iolani Palace, which represented Five-O headquarters in the original series. On October 21, 2010, CBS announced that the first season had been given a full season order of 24 episodes. Subsequent seasons have consisted of between 23 and 25 episodes. This revival series uses a zero as the last character in its title instead of the letter "O" that is used in the title of the original series. According to Los Angeles Times, a CBS insider said that the disambiguation was necessary because of search engine results. When Variety conducted its own search engine test on Google, it found that "Hawaii Five-0" (with the zero) had 263,000 results while "Hawaii Five-O" (with the letter O) had over 1.7 million. Online voting by viewers determined the ending of the January 14, 2013 episode "Kapu" ("Forbidden"), with two zones, Eastern and Central Time Zones, and Mountain and Pacific Time Zones, each getting their own result. Each alternative ending could be seen online after the episode aired. In October 2013 it was announced that the show was planning a fan built episode. Fans of the show were able to vote on several elements of the show including scene of the crime, victim, murder weapon, suspect and take down. Once production began fans were also able to vote for props, cast wardrobe, music, and the episode title. The episode aired on April 4, 2014, and was titled "Hoʻi Hou" ("Reunited") The show has just finished airing its fifth season and on May 11, 2015, CBS renewed Hawaii Five-0 for a sixth series which is due to premiere in September 2015. Reception The show has received mostly positive reviews. Metacritic gave season one of the show a 66 out of 100 aggregate score based on reviews from 29 critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave season one a score of 74% based on 23 reviews. The site's consensus calls it: "A brisk, slick reboot of an old favorite, Hawaii Five-0's picturesque locales and attractive cast make for pleasurable viewing." On May 19, 2010, The Honolulu Advertiser offered an opinion about the new version: "A smart script, slick production values and maybe a splash of nostalgia got the remake of Hawaii Five-O placed on the CBS prime-time lineup this fall, but it will take more than beefcake and a remixed theme song to keep the show on the air." The piece also pointed out that times have changed since the original left the air, citing other shows that were set in Hawaii which have come and gone. It expressed a hope that the producers will succeed in bringing a new life to the title with this remake. Hawaii Five-0 was also in the Guinness World Records 2012 for Highest-Rated New Show in the U.S. with a record 19.34 million viewers for its January 23, 2011 episode (Kai e'e). Broadcast and streaming New episodes currently air on Friday nights at 9/8c pm on CBS. All previous 7 seasons are available for streaming on Netflix as well as purchase on DVD. The most recent five episodes are available for free on CBS.com and the CBS app. All episodes are also available with CBS All Access including new episodes which stream live. Syndication TNT has acquired the off-network rights to air the series. Episodes began airing on the cable channel in August 2014. Home media External links * Hawaii Five-0 on CBS Wiki (Fandom) * Hawaii Five-0 on Television Wiki * Hawaii Five-0 on Wikipedia Category:Hawaii Five-0 Task Force